Vox Populi (1st)
=Charter of Vox Populi= Article I - The Preamble We, the members of Vox Populi, do hereby agree to form a union of states for the purpose of advancement, protection, and friendship. Article II - Admission Into Vox Populi To become a member of Vox Populi, a nation must meet certain requirements set forth by the leadership of Vox Populi. These requirements include: *1. Nation must not be involved in any wars. *2. Nation must not be a member of any other alliance. *3. Nation may not be on any alliance Perma-ZI list. However, certain exceptions may be made, depending on the reason, and which alliance has them on their ZI list. In addition, each nation must fill out this form below and post it on the Vox Populi forums: *1. Nation Name *2. Nation Ruler *3. Nation Strength *4. Previous Alliances Any nation is free to withdraw from Vox Populi at any time, for any reason. Any nation may also be ejected from Vox Populi by the government, at any time, for any reason. Article III - Government of Vox Populi *1. The Pontifices shall rule Vox Populi with absolute power. *2. The Pontifices shall be three in number. *3. The Pontifices shall have lifetime rule. *4. A Pontifex may be removed through a 2/3 agreement of the other Pontifices. If this occurs, a new Pontifex shall be chosen by the remaining 2 Pontifices. *5. The Pontifices may declare wars, sign treaties, and expel members (among other things). *6. The Pontifices may create or dissolve positions at its leisure. *7. A Pontifex may step down on his own will. A new one shall be chosen by the remaining 2 Pontifices. Article IV - The Curia *1. The Curia shall consist of positions created by the Pontifices. *2. The Curia shall assist the Pontifices in heading up the various departments within Vox Populi. *3. Positions in the Curia shall be appointed by the Pontifices. *4. The powers of the Curia shall be dictated by the Pontifices. The Pontifices shall always have the power to override an action by a member of the Curia. *5. A member of the Curia may be removed by agreement by the Pontifices. *6. Curia members shall be appointed once a month by the three Pontifices. It is encouraged that members campaign to be appointed, and to eventually retain the position. The Curia constists of the following positions: *1. Chancellor of Recruitment - Recruits, and accepts new members to the alliance. *2. Chancellor of Defense - Handles the battalions, day to day wars of members, rogue attacks, and runs alliance wars with the assistance of the Pontfices. *3. Chancellor of Internal Affairs - Handles any Internal Affairs of the alliance. *4. Chancellor of Foreign Affairs - Handles treaty making, and relations with other alliances. *5. Lead Diplomat - Handles the creation of embassies with other alliances, and assists the Foreign Minister. Article V - Tech Raiding Nations belonging to Vox Populi are free to declare war on nations belonging to no alliance, however, they are subject to the following rules: *1. You may not use nukes offensively. *2. Don't ask for help. You started it, you finish it. *3. Do not extort nations wishing for peace, for tech. Nations found to be doing this shall be removed from the alliance. Nations that belong to the Vox Populi Hit List may freely be targeted for a tech raid whenever, and are not subject to the rules above. Article VI - War *1. Members of Vox Populi may not declare war on alliances holding more than 2 people, unless Vox Populi has declared an official state of war with that alliance. Any nation who is found in violation of this rule, shall be considered a rogue, and removed from Vox Populi. *2. Any nation who is a member of Vox Populi who is attacked without justification, is strongly encouraged to request aid on the Vox Populi forums. These members shall be given monetary aid, and/or war assistance. Any nation found to be attacking Vox Populi shall also be added to the Vox Populi Hit List. Article VII - Military Structure *1. The Vox Populi military shall be placed into battalions segregated by Nation strength. *2. A head of each battalion shall be appointed by the Minister of Defense. *3. In the event that a battalion leader goes inactive, he shall be removed and replaced. *4. Battalion members are required to aid and assist other battalion members in the event of a rogue attack, or alliance war. Article VIII - Charter Amendments Any nation who feels an amendment should be added to the charter, may make a proposal in the proper forum, and shall explain why he/she believes it should be added to the charter. The Amendment shall then be voted on by the Pontifices and requires all 3 Pontifices to vote in favor of passing amendment. Category:Vox Populi